ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Worms: The Movie (2018)
Not to be confused by the 2017 Worms film created by another user. 15 days until the movie premieres to YouTube and Ideas Wikia! And 42 days until to the DVD and Blu-Ray! Worms: The Movie is an upcoming 2018 action 2D/3D animated comedy-drama science-fiction war film directed by Chris Columbus, released by 20th Century Fox in North America, and Universal Pictures for international places. Ths film is taken place in 1974 by replacing the great-ancient city Versipolis to their brand new city only for worms, Wormpolis. As of 23-year-old former villain Boggy B being trapped in a cave jail for 20 years since he was 3 years old, he was the only survivor of Versipolis. Rotten Tomatoes: 91% Audience Score: 98% Plot In 1959, Worms has destroyed and sunk the great-ancient city Versipolis that is for humans only. As in 1974, Worms replace the Versipolis into their brand new city Wormpolis. As of that, Boggy B was the only survivor of Versipolis. And he began to the tough life of worms, but the worms get more tougher. Boggy B is going fine on his computer, then he chats to an person on the future. As the person wanted him to play a game. As Boggy B loses in the game, He time travels to 2018 to get the guy to get him to his army and Boggy B is waiting for his next victim. In the next day, Boggy B goes into an theater, to make his own show named "The Boggy B Show", As he showed an nuclear bomb trick to the audience, the world has been imploded, as they will be in an alternate universe. TO BE CONTINUED... Cast * Tom Cruise as Boggy B, an 23-year-old war-villain that was from the Wormpolis Villain Agency, now that he is in the Wormpolis Anti-Villain Agency. * Morgan Freeman as William B, an 60-year-old who is Boggy B's father. * Kevin James as Hank Temmy, an 31-year-old who is Boggy B's best friend. * Peter Dinklage as Riot Gerotgory, an 41-year-old worm viking that has been freezed since the war in viking age, He woke up in 1965. * Samuel E. Jackson as Eric Feriot, an 48-year-old that is an karate worm that lived in Japan, he lived in Japan since 1568, he was freezed when he was 31, by an evil karate worm, He woke up in 1973. * Josh Gad as Robin Hood, an 28-year-old worm archer that he lived in 1321, he was freezed by an lightning, He woke up in 1971. * Teresa Gallagher as Ellie Terrie, an 21-year-old woman worm that is Boggy B's girlfriend. Release Home media Worms: The Movie will be released in DVD and Blu-Ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in November 5th, 2018. Possible TV series In an interview in The Times newspaper, Andy Davidson, Worms game creator has had an good idea for an television series based on the movie and the game. He said that if he had a total of 6 seasons or 10 seasons, He said the release date is November 12th, 2018. Trivia * Warner Bros. and Touchstone have a good idea for the second film of the Worms movie. As of they did of The Cannonball Run, the original Cannonball Run was owned by 20th Century Fox, but the 2nd Cannonball Run is from Warner Bros. * Warner Bros. is the distributor for UK. * This film was released with IMAX, IMAX 3D and REAL D 3D. * There was a reference to Stanley Kubrick's 1968 classic science fiction film 2001: A Space Odyssey when the world imploded, an eerie array of colors and horrified faces resemble the climax from the film. Category:Films based on video games Category:Worms films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:War films Category:Science fiction Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about war Category:American animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films set in 1959 Category:Films set in 1974 Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in 2000 Category:Films set in 2018 Category:Films set in 2021 Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set in 2000's Category:Films set in 2010's Category:Films set in 2020's Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in the past Category:Time travel films Category:Movies considered the worst Category:Movies considered the best